Part of a Family
by KDesai
Summary: Jack says something to Mac which he shouldn't and now he regrets it.


**Hi friends! I can't get enough of Jack being a father figure to Mac so I wrote this one shot. Hope you guys like this. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"What do you think is going on between them?" asked Riley to Cage, her eyes fixed on the pair who currently were having some kind of heated argument. Tension hung around the room as Bozer and Matilda shared tense looks with each other. The scene witnessed by the team was not looking good as the argument got louder

The said pair being none other than Jack and Mac. The two trained and experienced agents were send on a mission to catch a dangerous arms dealer and it did go well with the bad guy getting caught and they got hold of a large container that held thousands of weapons.

It was suppose to be an undercover mission so the rest of the team had no idea what happened before Jack shot a message through his phone and called for backup. Neither Jack or Mac were hurt so all went confused when the older man dragged his friend to a corner as soon as they stepped in the office

Cage shrugged "I don't know Riley but this does not look good. Jack looks really mad. Maybe..." her words were cut off with a loud yell from Jack

"I'm not your father!"

For few seconds everthing and everyone in the room froze. Bozer's eyes went so wide that his eyebrows disappeared behind his skull. Cage and Riley's mouth hung open and Matty just stared in shock

Everyone in the room saw how Mac reacted to Jack's words...

his expression was that of a horror mixed with despair...

his jaw went slack and eyes stung with tears...

his body trembled as he tried hard not to show his feelings...

The young agent quickly covered his features with his famous cute smile but he wasn't able to fool his team. They all saw how Jack's words cut him...cut him right to the very soul

"You're right Jack. I'm sorry...for trouble. I...I gotta go" Mac stuttered and literally ran out of the room before anyone could blink or stop him

All eyes were now on Jack who felt like a lamb before getting butchered. He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a frustrated sigh "Someday that kid is going to give me heart attack"

It was Matty who dared to ask the question "What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Seeing this Bozer got some confidence and fired his own question "And what's up with the last line you yelled at Mac? Are you crazy?"

Jack glared at Bozer "Yeah right...this is just perfect! Yell at me as if I'm the culprit. No one dares to say anything to that kid who nearly lost his life today!" the older agent finished with a hiss of frustration

Again the room was filled with silence before Riley spoke "Jack what happened before the team arrived to get you guys out of that warehouse?" she saw him getting tensed at the question, infact everybody noticed "Jack?" Matty asked firmly as if it was an order for him to follow

Jack turned to face his team "Mac's cover was blown and Jacobi had...he had a gun on Mac's temple, just inches away from pulling the trigger. Jacobi asked if he was alone and guess what our boy did?"

"He didn't expose you" said Bozer knowing that was exactly what Mac must have done. Jack nodded "Thank the secret angel or godfather or any good spirits in the world that I had the time for pressing the backup button before Jacobi could pull the trigger. It was a close call Boze. Mac...he could've died" he gulped down the heavy lump in his throat

Cage pursed her lips "So you two were arguing about..?" Jack's eyes again hardened "I was telling him that it was stupid of him not to expose my cover and you know what he said? He said how amazing my timing was coz I saved his life...just like a parent protecting their children from a mean teacher"

"And you said 'I'm not your father' Matty placed her hands on her hips "Seriously Jack! You very well know how much he respects you. How much he cares for you! How could you say something like that to him?"

A guilty pause was the answer from Jack before he slumped down on a chair, anger slowly melting away from his body. And only now he realised how much Mac was hurt by his words. He could clearly remember how tbe kid was holding back his oncoming tears and the lonely look that grazed his eyes "Oh God...What did I do?"

Riley and Boze walked towards Jack "We all know you care for him and what you said were nothing but angry words. Go talk to him" Jack nodded and wiped a lone tear from his face "Is he going to forgive me?" Riley nodded "He'll Jack. It's Mac we're talking about"

Jack didn't wait any longer and shot up from his chair. He disappeared and all the adults in the room prayed things would go back to normal between the father/son duo.

MAC'S HOUSE

Mac sat on the couch with the TV remote in his hand. His eyes were staring at the screen infront of him yet the no one knew the electronic device was not even on. Jack's words had hit him rock bottom. A thudding pain in his heart was acting like a constant reminder of Jack's words 'I'm not your father'

Ofcourse he knows Jack was not his father but he didn't had to say it out loud. Jack was the only person who filled that empty space in his life that his real father had builded. Being with Jack felt safe. Why couldn't the older man understand, his life was as important as his.

Jack frowned when he pushed the already opened door "Does this kid have a death wish?" he stormed inside, ready ro lash out at the boy again. Anyone could take advantage of a open door..a thief...an old enemy...even Murdoc. Jack shuddered thinking and walked further inside but halted his steps when he reached in the hall

The older agent's heart broke when he saw the dazed and hurt look on Mac's face. He cursed himself again and again. He shouldn't have said those awful words to his friend "Kid?" he said slowly not to startle the boy

Mac's head shot up at the sound of Jack's voice. He forced a smile on his face and cleared his throat as if he had just swallowed a heavy rock "Hi Jack. What're you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry bud. I didn't mean to hurt you" Jack took a step and sat down on the opposite chair. Mac waved his hand off "It's okay. You don't need to apologize...you didn't say anything that wasn't true"

Okay that stung Jack straight to his heart. He was always protective of the boy and today after seeing the threat on him, made him realise how important he was in his life. He had messed up this time and he was going to make things right "Mac...I don't know what to say bud. You were this close from laying six feet under and...it killed me. If anything would've happened to you...I would've never be able to forgive myself"

Mac locked his eyes with his friend "What makes you think I would be able to forgive myself if anything would've happened to you"

Jack nodded understanding what exactly Mac was feeling "I get it kid. You and me are the best team. Like they say...Friends are the family that we choose for ourselves and you are a family kid. A huge part of my family"

Mac smiled and couldn't stop himself from hugging the older man "Thank you" Jack ruffled Mac's hair "Now I know you haven't eaten anything yet so let's order pizza"

"Do I get the extra cheese?"

"Ofcourse you get the extra cheese" Jack laughed lightly and pulled out his cell to place the order. It was time to celebrate their new found relationship. A father who acts like a guarding angel to his son. Jack was truly 'Papa Jack' to his son Mac.

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
